


Lashes Fluttered Closed

by LillithEvans



Series: Take One [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: Park Jihoon asked him to try.He did.Yet here they are, miles apart, like nothing's ever existed and nothing ever will.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Lashes Fluttered Closed is a story I started in April mostly because I felt like I wasn't giving winkdeep the flushed out storyline I had for them in the original LI plot line - so - yeah - 
> 
> Enjoy for anyone who has ever wanted to know what winkdeep's full story was in LI.

His vision sparks with fireflies.

Their flickering lights flutter over Jihoon’s face. They kiss his cheeks. They hover over his eyes. They burn up every facet of his beauty like they want nothing more than to drown out the disappointed and sick expression on Jihoon’s face.

Envy coils like a sickness in his gut.

The sparks have more freedom than he does, than he ever should and than he ever will.

There’s an unspeakable truth about them. The type of truth Jihoon’s sure would ruin their worlds. The  type of truth Jinyoung's started to learn to embrace.

Their truth is sentient. A being of it's own, present with all five senses engaged and holding a structured shape and memory and colour in his mind.

Jihoon’s colour is pink. A particular shade of peony and rose that blends like syrup with the cream tone that’s unique to Jihoon’s skin.

His colour is grey. The quiet unassuming sort of absence of colour blended in with a dull brown. An ordinary colour.

This spectrum often leaves him ascended to a reality far beyond his comprehension –

But today –

All that’s left between them are shattered pieces of his dignity.


	2. Neverland

“It’s like this – “

He looks back down at his hands, working as hard as he can to flutter them in a motion over his head that should match what’s expected of him.

Despite the expectation, the Jinyoung in the mirror in front of him looks like he’s flailing with his hands wildly in the air – like a wayward noodle wandering off a dinner plate to star in it's own Disney-Pixar produced movie about the history of pasta. 

Then again – that is kind of what happened with his casting. He ran away from the dinner table, someone saw his face - and the rest is history.

But there's no story here that's plotted out for him - no one to lead him on his golden brick road to happiness. The only person he has is him, the unreliable fool in the mirror whose chest is moving so rapidly he's sure everyone here is making fun of him for panting like a St.Bernard without managing to hold down the steps that everyone else just seems to - get. 

Practice makes perfect. Right?

So with his weak resolve to do better, he looks into the glass a little more determined to fix what he sees wrong in his reflection.

And that’s when he realizes it.

It isn’t quite that he’s doing something wrong.

It’s just that the boy right beside him is doing it right. Perfectly right.

From a purely visual perspective, without movement, he’s not anything special. They’re both wearing the same pair of unbranded black pants, the same hastily labelled yellow sweatshirt and they both look like they’re in the vicinity of being the same age.

His self-serving bias dictates that the two of them should perform the same way too.

But they’re not the same. Just looking at him, Jinyoung feels motivation leave his frame because it feels impossible to move like he does in the blink of an eye (which is about how much sleep Jinyoung got last night).

His neighbour’s movements channel through the tendons in his arms, crackling with energy in his chest before twisting his body at a speed that’s too fast for his only human eyes to appreciate.

When he finally stops moving, a hand comes over his chest to cough out the air that got halfway stuck in his respiratory system during his performance for one –

Jinyoung reads the name tag plastered on the shirt.

Park Jihoon looks every bit like the dancer he must be.

He doesn’t remember much from audition day, least of all Park Jihoon. He’d been so focused on making sure his anxiety to perform didn’t take over his will to deliver on this brand new dream - but watching him now, he wishes he hadn't been so scared. There's something magnetically wonderful about the way Park Jihoon moves.

He’s sure he won’t ever look like that.

“How are you doing that?” He mumbles catching sight of Kahi throwing a cautionary glance to his stationary form.

Jihoon jumps, body leaping like a bird in the air before it lands back down with a decisive thud. “Thought you’d never ask, Bae Jinyoung.”

He knows his name? “You know my name?”

“Let’s stick to one question at a time." Jihoon dons a canned smirk like it's a polite hello. "You want to know how I’m doing this right?”

He nods.

Jihoon regards him with all the judgment of a god - worth measured in spark, sweat and smiles.

“I’m trying harder than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will make no sense - but definitely the rest of the chapters will have structure and shape that's easier to recognize <3


End file.
